deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Raiando/Corspy98 VS Jimmy1999
Corspy VS Jimmy, it's a fight between the two Blackstains of this wiki, they're fighting out to see who's the worst user ever. Pre-Fight Who do you think will win? Corspy Jimmy Nobody KHALID!!!! Somewhere around the Ban Island, Jimmy is seen walking around until he bumps to Corspy. Corspy: oh hey i know you, you are an Fairy Tail fanboy. Jimmy: Hey don't call me a Fanboy, i'm gonna kill you bitch. Corspy: Don't call me bicht, i kill yuo two. Jimmy: Your grammar is terrible, i'm gonna kill you for my Waifu: Erza. Corspy: Erza is my Waifu too. Jimmy: He's only my Waifu. Jimmy pulls out his Sword. Jimmy: And only my waifu. Fight! Death Battle (Cue-https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=3wV74EIMcgQ%7CScrapped Theme of Super Smash Flash 2 ) Corspy pulls out his gun and starts to shoot at Anime Swordsman but he blocks the shots and rushes towards Cors, Jimmy starts to rapidly slash Corspy multiple times with his Sword of Friendship and kicks Corspy out of Ban Island. Corspy: Ahhh! Jimmy then flies towards Corspy (Somehow), Corspy then pulls out Pearl's Staff and clashes with Jimmy's sword, but Jimmy knocks out Pearl's Staff thanks to Power of Friendship, then Jimmy starts to rapid punch Corspy. Jimmy: Mudumahmudowmudehdiemdurendhjdhhfdyuemeshdn. Then Jimmy punches Corspy up, the Anime Swordsman flies towards Corspy, Corspy then shoots out his terrible grammar at Jimmy and it hurts Jimmy, Corspy does a Divekick towards Corspy and sends him back to the Ban Island. Jimmy: ugh Corspy: Take that Weeaboo. Corspy starts to laugh. Jimmy: How about you laugh at this? Jimmy then slashes Corspy in two. (Music Stops) buuuuut Corspy somehow regenerates back. Jimmy: Wait what? (Cue: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=4jy04YxVidU%7CSlam Down-Mega Man ZX Advent ) Corspy punches Jimmy five times and then he uppercuts Jimmy in the air, Jimmy falls down and he sees Corspy. Corspy: Shinkuuuuuuuuuu. Jimmy: Uh oh. Corspy: Gadouken. Corspy launches Shinku Gadouken but the projectile moves slowly and it dissapears shortly after. Jimmy takes out his Sword and starts to slash Corspy multiple times and he's about to punch out Cors. Jimmy: Megaton Punch. Jimmy punched Corspy so hard that it send him out of Ban Island, Corspy crashes all the way to the Chat City, Jimmy then tried to go after Corspy but what's this, Jimmy got attacked by JoshuaFoote. Here comes a new challenger Foote then started to pull out a series of Brutal Comboes and he shot bunch of Missiles at Jimmy, but Jimmy destroyed them with Sword of Friendship, Foote boosts up and shot bunch of Energy Balls at Jimmy, suddenly Fazzy Bear jumps out of nowhere and blocks the shot with his Metal and Titanium armor. Fazzy Bear debates into Death Battle Fazzy Bear jumps up and throws out his terrible debates on Foote, but Foote isn't having that shit, he pulls out his Sonic VS Stitch fight and throws it at Fazzy, Fazzy then sees Stitch killing Sonic. Fazzy: Sonic should've won, AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Fazzy screamed so loud that it blew Foote's head, now Fazzy is after killing Jimmy. Jimmy pulls out his Sword of Friendship and slashes Fazzy up, killing him. Jimmy: These two stupid robots are dead, now i'm after killing Corpse guy. Jimmy then flies out of Ban Island and goes to Chat City, Corspy is seen getting out of the ground and only to see Jimmy is about to punch him in the face, but Corspy jumps away and summons his OC: Charlie Frey Charlie dashes towards Jimmy and tried to slash him, but Jimmy cuts Charlie with his Sword of Friendship, Jimmy now walks towards Corspy and kicks him away. Corspy tried to get up, Jimmy pulls out his Sword of Friendship, he tried to slash Cors but he dodged and he tried to punch him in the face but Jimmy dodged the punch and slashes Corspy in the chest. Corspy: AAAARRRRGGGHH! Corspy screams in pain, Jimmy then pulls out a series of slashes on Corspy and finally slashed him in two. (Music Stop) Corspy is now dead, everyone came in and cheered Jimmy. GA: Congratulations Jimmy, you did a good job. Jimmy: Thanks....now die for Banning me. Jimmy jumps in the air tried to slash GA and everyone, but what's this? Khalid Almulhim comes out of nowhere with his Mach 5 Car and rams Jimmy. (Cue: Zero's Theme-Mega Man X) Khalid to jump out if Car and said. Khalid: I too rescue Death Battle Fanon. Jimmy then gets up and pulls out his Sword of Friendship, he slashes Khalid but nothing happens, because he was To Happy, Khalid punches Jimmy in the gut aand then in the face, and then he uppercuts him up, Khalid to jump in the air and pull his Finisher. Khalid: Super Happy Ultra Hyper Dimention Kamehame Mega Ray Ton Scary Fun Dangerous Speedy Brutal Toon Space Funny PUUUUUUUNCH! Khalid to punch into Jimmy and Jimmy died happily ever after. KO! Category:Blog posts